The invention relates to a collapsible support frame for a sign. In particular, the invention is a support frame which is capable of supporting a sign when deployed and collapses into a compact lightweight structure for easy transport and storage.
In many fields and businesses, it is necessary to advertise services or specials on signs. Especially in the real estate business, these signs are typically moved from location to location in order to advertise a property for sale. The signs are often placed in front of the property to allow for greater visibility by passersby. These signs are heavy and cumbersome, and do not allow for easy transport. New signs are needed for different types of properties, as well as for different agents. Thus, it is often necessary for an agent to carry a plurality of signs with himself/herself. This practice requires a great deal of space and a considerable manpower.
Besides real estate agents, many businesses also use signs to advertise. These signs convey various information to prospective consumers, ranging from daily specials to information about the company and its goods or services. Such signs are necessary to draw customers into the store. Because of the lack of availability of a suitable sign support device, many stores are forced to simply place signs and notices in their windows. Besides limited the amount of exposure, this practice also creates a messy appearance for the storefront.
Thus, there exists a need for a support frame that may be used to display various sized signs in any location. Such a frame should be lightweight and easily transported. When collapsed, the support frame is compact and may be fit into a suitcase for convenient storage. The frame should also be adjustable to fit any size sign.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved collapsible support frame for a sign. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved collapsible support frame for a sign which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a collapsible support frame for a sign, having a base, a main hollow vertical tube, and a support assembly. The support assembly consists of a pair of vertical supports, a lower horizontal support, and an upper horizontal support, iL which together define a rectangular frame. When assembled, the support assembly holds the sign in place. The base is attached to the bottom of the tube and lends stability to the support frame. The frame may be collapsed, for easy storage, with the support assembly fitting fully within the hollow vertical tube.
It is an object of the invention to produce a collapsible support frame for a sign that may be easily transported and stored when not in use. Accordingly, the support frame may be collapsed into a plurality of supports, said supports being stored in the main tube of the frame.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a collapsible support frame for a sign that may accommodate any size sign. Accordingly, the support frame may be adjusted to hold a smaller or larger sign.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.